


[Fanart] Trevilieu Noir - AU

by froggy_freek



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Detective Noir, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek
Summary: Detective Treville and Mob Boss Richelieu ... can it get better then that ?Will probably make a bit more sense together with the fic it was inspired from.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Things That We've Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110383) by [stepantrofimovic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepantrofimovic/pseuds/stepantrofimovic). 



 

Can also be found [here on Tumblr](http://froggy-freek.tumblr.com/private/156468432887/tumblr_okgxb3uXvE1sipoge)! Also please come by and say Hi and freak out with me other the musketeers ... i need more squee partners :P


End file.
